


Impossible

by crimsonatlantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BokuAka Week, Bokuaka - Freeform, Denial, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, Pain, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, im sorry guys im just feeling blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonatlantic/pseuds/crimsonatlantic
Summary: The bigger male then realized how the hands on his face gave no feeling,no sensation. He couldn't feel akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> my english r bad im so sorry besties.  
> THIS BEAUTIFUL FANART BELONGS TO @ hyliansnacks on tumblr !!!!  
> im addicted 2 it.

“Akaashi, I'm home.” Bokuto’s voice rang through the small apartment, as loud as always.

The reserved male would usually scold him over it but being used to his boyfriend’s anticts,he didn't this time. In fact — for whatever reason — akaashi had stopped scolding him generally for the past three years. And they've been together for six of them.

There was a bitter sigh coming from the couch,akaashi’s body resting there – his usual white t-shirt and loose,black shorts on. Bokuto loved seeing such sight. Casual akaashi was ,perhaps, the most attractive akaashi to him. Comfortable and raw.

“How did today go?” The black haired male suddenly asked,just as bokuto slumped on top of him. Limbs entangling together. “Meh.” Bokuto shrugged.

“Just the usual. I went to work,had some lunch with kuroo and kenma — ah! I also ran to hinata and kageyama. They're doing well. Finally confessed.”

Akaashi chuckled. “It was about time for these two. But..” A minute passed and akaashi still hadn't spoken,sentance lingering in the air. Owl like eyes looked up at him,curious.

“Something wrong,akaashi?”

“Bokuto–san. I was talking about your blind date. You had a blind date today,right? January 21st.” Bokuto’s mind seemed to register the words for a few good seconds before he jerked away ; face turning into a scowl. “I– why would I go to that date, ‘kaashi? I have you. You're my boyfriend.”

Bokuto’s energy wavered just as akaashi’s expression molded into one of love but also... pity. The other simply didn't understand what was happening right now. Was akaashi pranking him? Perhaps this was a dare from that damn group chat — he would bet his left thumb it was all kuroo’s or tendou’s idea. Forcing his poor lover to engage in their foolish plans. “Bokuto–san.”

The gentle voice interrupted his thoughts and he immediately zoned back into akaashi,intense gazes locked together. Why did this feel so surreal?

“Akaashi. Why are you being like this? Do you want to break up with me?” The question was enough to cause the black haired boy to jump from the couch,fingers immediately cupping bokuto’s face and tugging him close. The bigger male then realized how the hands on his face gave no feeling,no sensation. He couldn't feel akaashi. “Kaash—” “It has been three years,bokuto–san. The fukurodani bus colliding with Nekoma’s?” Bokuto froze. What? What was this bullshit. “Kenma,Kuroo and I did not make it,bokuto–san. You tried your best to save us all ; no one knew this would happen. No one is at fault.” Akaashi took a deep breath. “We all love you,bokuto. But you have to let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi bestiez..............  
> i wrote this whilst feeling blue  
> pls dont go after me i love u all.  
> im currently writing a bokuaka chaptered ff so stay tuned.


End file.
